Damn
by Daftwriter
Summary: Tilting her face up to his slowly, he took in how beautiful she was before pressing his lips against her soft ones with minimal force and pulled away reluctantly only to find her eyes fluttering open tiredly.


Sweat dripped down the side of Troy's face as he managed to catch his breath after the second round of heated sex that he'd just gone through with Gabriella. Her body was curled into his own with her longs slender legs interlocking with his toned ones. A smile crept onto his face as she snuggled even closer to his body, burying her face into the nape of his neck. He thought she was absolutely adorable and he adored the way that her body felt against his. Gazing at her ardently, he found himself tracing the outlines face with the tips of his fingers. Troy outlined her fine eyebrows, following the lining to the lids of her eyes and her amazingly long eyelashes that were fanned out gracefully against her tanned skin. Gabriella had a cute button nose that made him cut a smile she wrinkled it whilst sleeping. Her lips, so kissable, formed a sort natural bowed pout without her awareness of the matter.

Her skin, so silky smooth it glowed with the tone of her caramel coloured skin. She'd cut her hair before the Summer break and now that they were finally back together after all the drama, it was slowly growing back to its long and exotic length. As much as he treasured her long hair, he definitely found her short hair rather appealing. Running a hand through her silky raven hair in slow repetitive patterns, he felt himself groan with anticipation when a sensual yet innocent moan left her lips.

Tilting her face up to his slowly, he took in how beautiful she was before pressing his lips against her soft ones with minimal force and pulled away reluctantly only to find her eyes fluttering open tiredly.

"What was that for?" She'd only been asleep for a good ten minutes and yet she'd managed to fall into a deeply needed sleep under short notice. Her voice was rough, husky and coated with sleep. She wore a cute and innocent doe eyed expression on her face.

He took to stroking her back slowly knowing that it would lull her to sleep in no time at all. "I couldn't help myself but you go back to sleep ok?" After simply re-adjusting herself into a more comfortable position, Gabriella placed a small kiss on his chest before snuggling back into the nape of his neck. "Good night Troy." She whispered.

Kissing her forehead and pulling the covers up to envelop more of their naked bodies, he closed his eyes. "Good night Gabriella."

The light shining through the window panes was immaculate and blinding. Shadows of the early morning birds danced across the soft cream carpet. The empty space in the room went from compact and compressed to being spacious and warm, making the lilac covered walls appear more friendly and accepting towards the two bodies in the bed. Both individuals were out like lights but aware of each others' presence.

Opening her eyes to feel of sleep falling from her body, Gabriella was met with the sharp intake of the morning sun. Hissing in pain as if she were a vampire, she buried her face into Troy's chest and covered herself with the duvet whilst Troy slowly woke up. A haughty laugh escaped from the base if his stomach when the sight of Gabriella playing with the sun met his eye line. "What are you doing babe?" he asked in an amused tone. She simply groaned and sighed as he pulled the duvet covers away. "Sun." Was all she said. "You're too cute, c'mere." He crooked his index finger and motioned for her to come to him.

Rubbing herself against him as she pulled herself closer to him, she smirked as he groaned in eagerness.

Sitting up vigorously, he pulled Gabriella onto his lap so that she was now straddling him. He peppered kisses all over her collar bone and nuzzled his face into her neck, hoping to leave a well intended mark. "Troy..." his name ghosted off of her lips with the extreme that was building up in the pit of her stomach. She pulled his head away from her neck and kissed him fervently, with the need to get closer to him rising and rising; she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. His fingers danced up and down her back and a low growl of frustration left his lips when a tone of sharp music suddenly started playing. Cutting through the atmosphere.

It took a few seconds going by for him to realise that the song in particular was in fact the 'Tik-Tok Parody' by a group called The Midnight Beast. It was coming from Gabriella's phone, gradually getting louder and the seconds went on. The phone had stopped ringing after a short while but had then annoyingly started up again. Whoever was calling wasn't going to stop until the phone was answered. Pulling away abruptly from a Gabriella's puckered lips; Troy reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the phone swiftly. Chuckling as she groaned from the sudden loss of his body heat, she watched as Troy held the phone out towards her with a growing smile on his handsome face.

"Answer it." As they were smirking at each other playfully, Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head to rest on her chest and she answered the phone call. "Hello." The obvious annoyance engraved into her voice made him chuckle.

"That's not a nice way to greet someone lil' sis." The voice sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't peg it, so she guessed. "Evan?" as soon as his signature roll of laughter entered her end of the phone, she pushed Troy away from her. "Who else would it be? Listen, I need you to let me in." He said, leaning casually against the side of his car as he played with his keys. "Wait a minute... are you outside?" she asked in a quick panic. Meeting Troy's eyes she glanced at both of their naked bodies and suddenly felt self-conscious. "Well doy, of course I am." "Hold on." She said as she dropped her phone onto the bed and hurriedly skipped off of Troy as she quickly picked up her black laced underwear off the floor. Putting them on in a hurry. Fishing through her underwear drawer she put on one of her black sports bras and raced around in search of a shirt only to come up empty handed.

After sitting on the bed and watching his girlfriend run around like a hamster on crack, he put on his boxers and then scraped his jeans off of the floor. He put them on slowly before walking over to her to calm her down.

Holding her face in his hands and keeping her eyes level with his own, he spoke. "Stop, breathe. Now look at me and tell me what's going on?"

In a low whisper her voice took hold of the becoming speech. "My brother is out and he doesn't know about you." She pulled away and threw on a tank top and some shorts before walking back to him. "My mom should be home soon but I'm completely sure."

He smirked. This was something out of a TV show. The girlfriend trying to hide her boyfriend from her aggressive brother... scratch that. He doubted that Evan would beat him up. A warning maybe, but no beating. All he knew about the guy was that he played college football which when he thought about it, was something to be wary of.

Falling back to reality he focused on Gabriella. "So... what do you want me to do?" his stomach flipped when she bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair. He loved it when she did that but this wasn't the time to fawn. "I need you to put on a shirt because as much as I love this chest of yours, I don't need my brother asking question about my sex life." She leaned up and kissed him avidly. Almost losing herself in the feel of his lips on hers but quickly regaining composure, she pulled back slowly and blushed when he licked his lips. "Wait here and I'll be right back Wildcat."

One quick peck and she was out the door and down the stairs.

Relishing in the mood she'd put him in, he fell back onto her bed and kicked his legs about in happiness. Laying his forearms over his eyes he relaxed and aloud one word to slip though his lips.

"Damn..."


End file.
